Ferris Wheel
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: "In the endless sky, in the dark starry night." Because it was her birthday and she wasn't expecting any of this to happen. She knew him, but she never met him. He was in a world different from hers, but he still chose to see her even if it's just once. "Happy birthday." One-shot. ANIME!KISE x REALLIFE!OC .


**Since I'm an idiot, I wrote this because today's my birthday. If you're wondering about the OC they're talking about, it's one of the OCs I paired up with Kise in one fic of mine. Please give it a try.**

**It can also apply to those who will be having there birthdays in another month. :3**

* * *

"Do you want to give it a try?"

She hesitated in taking his hand. He was someone she had just met. Who knows what will happen if she stepped in there with no one else inside but him? Once they get in, there's no turning back. There will be no escape. She squinted and examined him bit by bit. He was far too tall – about 189cm in height. Compared to her height, he was a total alien. She only stood up to his chest and she knew that if something _did_ happen inside, she won't be able to defend herself. She stared at his out-stretched hand in suspicion. His hand was large and he was smiling stupidly at her for some reason.

She didn't know how they met exactly. All she knew was that four days ago was her birthday. She never really liked birthdays – even her own. She dreaded the fact that she would grow old and wrinkly each year until she rots to death. She was always nervous the day before her birthday, knowing that she had no idea what the definition of "happy birthday" really is. She always preferred staying indoors and avoided company. She didn't really want to celebrate. Now, here she was, in front of random blonde man who she accidentally crossed paths with when she fell down because her right foot was a bit injured.

That was another factor. Her right foot _is_ injured. If something were to happen, she wouldn't be able to do anything. "… Ah, I understand if you don't really want to come." The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She looked down at her hands and sighed. She didn't want to admit that she's scared of strangers. Even though he was extremely good-looking and princely, that was not a reason to trust him just yet. She looked up at the Ferris wheel worriedly. "It's your birthday four days ago, right?" The blonde man asked, withdrawing his hand. She suddenly looked up at him in shock. "How did you know?" She asked all of the sudden with a soft, silent voice. The man grinned at her. "I've been with you since forever." He told her. She didn't understand what he meant. She bit her lip and looked down at her hand. "I'll go." She told him.

They were now inside the Ferris wheel and she was still silent. She eyed him warily, thinking about what he had said. He was smiling calmly while staring outside the window. They were sitting across from each other and that made her feel better. "Weren't you the one who called me here?" He suddenly asked her while still enjoying the view outside as the car went up.

She was just staring at him. What was he talking about? Did they meet before? She tilted her head, confused. "Have we met?" She asked back, unsure of what to say. He just chuckled. He looked more beautiful as the Ferris wheel car continued to rise up slowly. The sunset was nearing its end and it shone on his perfect face ever so brightly. "You didn't meet me. But I've met you." He told her. He finally looked into her eyes. She noticed that his eyes were so bright – it looked golden beneath the sun. His hair wasn't exactly blonde, but a beautiful shade of amber. He was the perfect man every girl would dream of having. She just didn't find it appealing that he was acting like some kind of stalker towards her. "I've met you in a world far from here… in that world; you also lost your memories…" He looked sad, but he was still smiling calmly. She didn't really understand him anymore, but she kept quiet. "My world is not real, unlike this world. But you made it real. It was because of you that I managed to break the fourth wall between us and… I found you." He sounded so sweet and gentle. She winced at his wonderful choice of words.

"… You came from another world?" She asked again. He nodded cheerily. "I came from a world where _you_ existed as a different person. I'm not the only one of me, though. But I _am_ the man who loved you in a different world." He explained to her. She just gaped at him, unable to follow what he was saying. He loved her? When? She didn't even know who he was. "Only one of you? What do you mean you're not the only one of you?" She kept asking, a bit nervous at his weird actions. "The original world where I'm in didn't have you as a character. But because you made a beautiful story about us, the story was so powerful that it actually happened 'behind the scenes'. I came from a world filled with basketball and sports on-screen… but off-screen, in a fanmade story, I met you." He then looked outside once again. His eyes widened and his face brightened up. "Hey, look! It's amazing!"

She turned her head to look outside. She was completely captivated by what she saw. The sun was only an inch away from setting. Its reflection on the vast sea was pure beauty. There was a field of white flowers not far from them and she absorbed the sight of a lovely winter. A rainbow ran across the pretty orange sky. Their petals flew with the chilly air. The Ferris wheel reached its peak at the same time the sun was completely out of view. She looked up at the sky to see twinkling stars and a lovely full moon. The reflection of the moon in the sea was a dream come true to her. "This is your first time, right? So, did you like it? I'm sure you did! So, umm, don't be scared of me anymore, okay? Those white flowers are called snowdrops… it's your birth flower, right?" He suddenly went all hyper. She looked at him and was awed by the sight of his perfect face under the gleaming moonlight.

For the first time in front of him, she smiled. "… You are… Kise, right?" She finally asked. He suddenly jumped back and blushed. "… So you remember me? You really do? Ah, but you used to call me 'Ryouta' in that world where I met you… I should be returning to my world soon, too." He said sadly. She felt a tinge of pain in her chest at the thought of never seeing him again. This was the first time they met, but she remembered all the stories and fiction writings she wrote about him. All her drawings about him and her OC – she thought it was just a dream. "When I said 'I'm not the only one of me', I meant that I'm not the only Kise. There are many of me in different stories and in different worlds, including my original world where you don't exist… but, let me tell you this. I'm _the_ Kise who loves you." He assured her. He reached out her hand toward her.

She chuckled softly. She pressed her own small hand against his. The differences in the sizes of their hands were a bit too obvious. His hand wasn't soft like what she imagined it to be – it was rough and it showed signs of him playing a sports. It was really warm, though, and she liked how it felt like a warm hearth beside her icy cold hand. "This is the first time I met you… but in another world, my own character… loved you, right?"

Kise laughed sweetly. The Ferris wheel was finally nearing its end of the cycle. "Yes… so even if we get separated here… I'll still see a part of you in story where I came in." He said as he stepped out of the car and held her hand into his, guiding her. Her foot was injured, after all. As they walked away from the Ferris wheel, he held her shoulders to face him. "Okay, look! Don't ever cry, okay? If you do, I will have to cross the fourth wall and endure the challenges just to get here! I mean, I'm willing to, but I don't want to see you crying when I get here!" He suddenly started acting all childish. This was the Kise she knew and it made her laugh. "I'll eventually grow old and die… while you would live forever." She reminded him.

"That's not true! You won't die! You know, the you in the other world also thought of dying, but she lived! And even if you disappear from this world, you will still live in my world! Forever! That's a promise!" He assured her while pouting. He then hugged her, surprising her. She hugged back and before she knew it, she started crying. She was still smiling, but she knew that those tears were made out of a warm feeling inside. "Sorry if it's late, but… Happy birthday."

She suddenly stumbled, realizing that he disappeared from her arms. She looked in front of her… and he wasn't there anymore. Her hands made their way to her face as she started sobbing loudly. Fireworks shot up the sky, giving off lovely lights. "… So this is a 'happy birthday'…" She whispered to herself as she stared up at the sky to see the many different colors beneath the dark blue. "Whether it's me in this world or the character I made in your world, I love you dearly."

_Underneath the stars; flowers blooming around_

_In the fields of snowdrops, the moon shone with_

_The gleaming rainbow dancing across clouds of white_

_In my heart, you will live forever here; eternally. _


End file.
